wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj/K8/4
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj IV. Lasciate ogni speranza. W wiekach średnich, gdy gmach był skończony, miałeś go tyleż pod ziemią co nad nią. Pałac, twierdza, kościół, posiadały zawsze — jeśli tylko nie były, jak Notre Dame de Paris, wzniesione na palach — objętość podwojoną; okrom budowy nad ziemią, podziemie. W katedrach była to pewnego rodzaju katedra podziemna, nizka, ciemna tajemnicza, ślepa i głucha, rozpostarta pod nawą wyższą, zapływającą światłem, brzmiącą organami i dzwonami we dnie i w nocy; niekiedy bywał to cmentarz. Po pałacach, po twierdzach, podwale takie było więzieniem lub również cmentarzem, jeżeli nie jednem i drugiem zarazem. Potężne owe budowy, których sposób powstawania i rośniecie wytłómaczyliśmy w innem miejscu, miały nie proste tylko posady fundamenta, lecz, że się tak wyrazimy, korzenie roztaczające się gałęzisto w glebie izdebkami, kurytarzami, lochami, schodkami, tak same jak i odgórna część gmachu. W ten sposób kościoły, pałace, twierdze, do pasa chowały się w ziemi. Sklepy budynku pewnego były drugim budynkiem, do którego się zstępowało, zamiast wstępować, i który podziemne owe piętra domierzał do piętrowych gromad wyższej, śródpowietrznej polowy gmachu, jak owe lasy i góry, odbite w zwierciadlanych wodach jeziora, domierzają swe kształty do lasów i gór ponadbrzeżnych. W Bastylii Ś-go Antoniego, w paryzkim Pałacu - Sprawiedliwości, w Luwrze, dolne owe budowy były więzieniami. Piętra onych, zagłębiające się w glebie, stawały się coraz węższemi i ciemniejszemi. Miałeś tu szereg stref, wedle których układały się stopnie grozy. Dante nic straszniejszego nie mógł wymyśleć dla swego piekła. Potworne te stoki ciemnic kończyły się zwykle na samym spodzie tej kadzi, tam gdzie Dante umieścił szatana, a gdzie społeczność dawna trzymała skazanych na śmierć, — pewnego rodzaju banią odsadkową malowniczo zwaną w języku francuzkim: cul-de-basse-fosse. Nędzna istota, która się tu raz dostała, mogła się już na wieki pożegnać ze słońcem, powietrzem, życiem... ogni speranza: bo jeśli ztąd i wyszła kiedy, to tylko na szubienicę lub na stos. Niekiedy pozwalano jej żywcem gnić w owym „odsadku”; zwało się to wówczas w języku sprawiedliwości ludzkiej: „zapomnieć.” Między sobą a ludźmi, zbrodniarz czuł zawieszony nad głową nawał kamieni, strażnic i stróżów więzienie całe, forteca cała, była tylko jedną wielką kłódką, na niezliczone śruby i skręty przytwierdzającą rozbrat jego ze światem żyjącym. Na dnie to podobnej studni, w tych lochach zapomnienia, wydrążonych przez Ludwika Św., w owem in pace głównej starościńskiej baszty Tournelle, z kolosalnym Pałacem Sprawiedliwości nad głową, — do takiego przedśmiertnego grobowca, zapewne z obawy ucieczki, bardzo jak na czartowską kochanicę możebnej, zamkniętą została skazana na postronek Esmeralda; ona, muszka ta biedna, którąby najmniejszego może kamyczka z tego gmachu nie zdołała udźwignąć! Zaprawdę, losy zarówno jak i społeczność dziwnie niesprawiedliwemi się tu okazały: tyle zbytku, męczarni i nieszczęść na złamanie rak wiotkiej istoty! Dola opłakana! Tego kto dziewczynę widział był niegdyś tańczącą i śpiewającą na słońcu, na obecny widok przejęłyby dreszcze. Rzucona śród tych ciemności, pogrzebana, zapchnięta, zamurowana, zimna jak głaz, zimna jako śmierć, pozbawiona najlżejszego powiewu powietrza, któryby spadające te ku ziemi włosy zdołał poruszyć, pozbawiona najdrobniejszego promyka dla źrenicy, najcichszego dla ucha odgłosu ludzkiego, przywalona, zgnębiona ciężarem kajdan, skurczona przy garnku wody i chleba kawałku na wiązce słomy, w kałuży utworzonej z kropel wilgoci ściekającej po ścianach wydrążenia, bez ruchu, prawie bez oddechu, nie była już w stanie czuć nawet cierpień. Phoebus, słońce, południe, świeże powietrze, ulice Paryża, taniec przy oklaskach, słodki szczebiot miłosny z rycerzem, a później znów mnich kłótliwy, baba ohydna, puginał, krew, tortura, szubienica; wszystko to wprawdzie przesuwało się jeszcze w jej umyśle, raz jako widzenie śpiewne i złote, to znów jak ciężka zmora senna; ale było to już tylko coś jakby chaotyczna walka niejasna i straszna, ginąca w oddalonym mroku, coś niby ostatnie echo muzyki odległej, grającej tam w górze, na ziemi, lecz niesłyszalnej śród przepaści, w którą nieszczęśliwa popadła. Odkąd się tu znajdowała, zasnąć nie mogła, czuwać była niezdolną. W tem opuszczeniu, w ciemnicy tej, nie umiała już odróżniać ani wrażeń sennych od wrażeń na jawie, ani widm od rzeczywistości, ani nocy od dnia. Wszystko to w jej myśli było zmieszane, pokruszone, chwiejne, zamroczyste, rozrzucone i zgmatwane. Nie czuła, nie wiedziała, nie myślała; co najwięcej, roiła chyba jeszcze. Nigdy istota żyjąca nie posunęła się głębiej w nicość. W ten sposób, odrętwiała, zziębnięta, skamieniała, ledwo nieledwie dwa czy trzy razy zauważyła skrzypnięcie płyty spustnej, która się gdzieś ponad nia otwierała, nie przepuściwszy bladego nawet promyka światła, a przez którą ręka jakaś rzuciła jej suchą kromkę czarnego chleba. Była to wszakże ostatnia nić związku z ludźmi jaka jej pozostała, owa nić peryodycznych odwiedzin strażnika. Po czem następowała cisza przerażająca... Ach, prawda, inna rzecz jeszcze zajmowała ją machinalnie: nad głową, przez omszone kamienie sklepienia, przeciskała się wilgoć, wytwarzająca kropelki wody, które na dół spadały. Cyganka osłupiałe przysłuchiwała się pluśnięciom tych kropel w kałuży, znajdującej się tuż obok, pod jej stopami. Do tego się też sprowadzał cały ruch jej otoczenia, to był jedyny zegar, wymierzający chwile zaćmionego i głuchego jej bytu, jedyny stały odbryzg życia, wirującego na powierzchni ziemi. Od jak dawna tu się znajdowała? nie umiałaby powiedzieć. Przypominała sobie, że jakiś wyrok wydany był przez kogoś przeciw komuś, że następnie samą ją porwano i uniesiono, że się obudziła śród nocy i milczenia, cała od zimna skostniała. Poczęła pełzać na rękach; wtedy ogniwo łańcucha skaleczyło jej kostkę u stopy, i żelaza zabrzekły. Rozpoznała z kolei, że dokoła znalazła była ściany kamienne, że pod nią znajdowała się posadzka twarda, wodą pokryta, i wiązka słomy. Ale ani kagańca, ani otworu na wolne powietrze. Usiadła wówczas na owej słomie i siedziała, przenosząc się niekiedy, gdy jedna wciąż postawa resztę sił wyczerpywała, na kamienny stopień sterczący w jednym z kątów ciemnicy. Raz spróbowała była liczyć czarne minuty, mierzone spadającemi kroplami wody; smutna ta jednak praca umysłu, skołatanego i nadwerężonego, urwała się wkrótce sama przez się w jej głowie, pogrążając ją w tem cięższe, całkowite już niemal osłupienie. Pewnego dnia nareszcie lub pewnej nocy (południe bowiem i północ jednakie tu miały barwy), posłyszała nad sobą szelest daleko dobitniejszy od tego, jaki zwyczajnie sprawiało przybycie dozorcy, gdy jej więzienną strawę przynosił. Podniosła głowę i ujrzała promień czerwonawy przeciskający się przez szparę spustu czyli płyty poziomej, umocowanej w otworze ciemnicznego sklepienia. Jednocześnie ciężkie okucie zgrzytnęło, zaskrzypiały zardzewiałe zawiasy, płyta się podniosła, i w otworze pokazały się najpierw latarnia, później ręka ją trzymająca, i w końcu dolna połowa postaci dwóch mężczyzn; wejście było za wązkie, by twarze dały się dojrzeć. Światło zresztą tak silnie uderzyło nieboraczkę, że oczy wraz zamknąć musiała. Gdy je otworzyła, drzwi były zamknięte. Na jednym ze stopni wschodów ujrzała latarkę, a przed sobą jakiegoś człowieka. Czarny płaszcz spadał mu aż do stóp, takiegoż koloru kaptur zakrywał oblicze. Z całej jego osoby można było widzieć tylko twarz i ręce. Byłto całun czarny, pod którym coś się poruszało. Przez kilka minut wpatrywała się uważnie w ten rodzaj widma. Oboje jednak milczeli. Rzekłbyś: spotkanie dwóch posągów. Dwie tylko rzeczy zdawały się żyć w tym sklepie: knot latarki, który palił się z trzaskiem z powodu wilgoci powietrza, i spadająca ze sklepienia kropla wody, która przerywała nieregularne to parskanie jednostajnym pluskiem, i tworzyła ze światła latarki najrozmaitsze desenie na powierzchni zakłóconej kałuży. Nareszcie uwięziona odezwała się : — Któś ty? — Duchowny. Ten wyraz, ton jakim został wymówiony, głos człowieka, przejęły ją dreszczem. Zakonnik mówił dalej głucho: — Czy jesteś gotową? — Do czego? — Na śmierć. — O! — rzekła — czy prędko? — Jutro. Jej głowa, która się była podniosła z radością, znów spadła na piersi. — Jakże długo czekać! — szepnęła. — Cóżby im szkodziło, gdyby dzisiaj ? — Jesteś więc bardzo nieszczęśliwą? — zapytał zakonnik po chwili milczenia. — Zimno mi — odrzekła. To mówiąc, objęła swe nogi rękami, ruch jaki zwykle czynią nieszczęśliwi cierpiący od chłodu, i jaki jużeśmy raz zauważyli u pustelnicy Wieży-Rolandowej. Zęby jej dzwoniły. Zakonnik zdawał się z pod kaptura rzucać wzrokiem w około celi. — Bez światła! bez ognia! bez wody! to okropne! — Tak — odpowiedziała tonem zdziwienia, jakiego nabyła w nieszczęściu, — Dzień jest dla wszystkich. Dlaczego mi noc tylko dają? — Czy wiesz — rzekł znowu zakonnik po chwili — dlaczego tu jesteś? — Zdaje mi się, że wiedziałam — odparła trąc sobie czoło chudemi palcami, jakby dla obudzenia pamięci — alem już zapomniała. Nagle zaczęła płakać jak dziecko. — Chciałabym wyjść ztąd, panie. Zimno mi i straszno; jakieś zwierzęta włażą mi na ciało. — A więc, chodź za mną. I zakonnik wziął ją za ramię. Nieszczęśliwa była przemarzła do głębi. Dotknięcie się jednak tej ręki chłodem ją przejęło. — O! — wyszeptała — to zimna ręka śmierci. Któś ty taki? Zakonnik podniósł kaptur; spojrzała nań. Była-to ta sama straszna twarz, która ją prześladowała oddawna, ta sama głowa szatańska, która się jej ukazała u Falurdelowej, po nad ubóstwianą głową Phoebusa, to samo oko, które ostatnią razą zabłysło przed nią przy sztylecie. Widmo to zawsze tak dla niej złowrogie, a które pchało ją z nieszczęścia w nieszczęście aż. do rusztowania, wyrwało ją z odrętwienia. Zdawało się jej, że się rozdarła zasłona okrywająca jej pamięć. Wszystkie szczegóły straszliwego zdarzenia, którego padła ofiarą, od nocnej sceny u Falurdelowej, aż do skazania jej w Tournelle, przedstawiały się znów w jej umyśle, nie mgliste i ciemne jak dotychczas, ale surowe, wyraźne, określone, żywe, przerażające. Jak ogień uwydatnia na białym papierze niewidzialne litery, nakreślone sympatycznym inkaustem, tak ponura twarz, jaką miała przed sobą, ożywiła zatarte przez zbytek boleści wspomnienia jej. Zdawało się, że wszystkie rany jej serca na raz się otworzyły i krwią ociekały. — Ach! —- zawołała z konwulsyjnem drżeniem, zakrywając sobie oczy rękami — to ten sam, to ksiądz ten. Poczem opuściła bezwładne ręce i przez czas jakiś pozostawała w postawie siedzącej, z głową zwieszoną, z oczami w ziemię wlepionemi, niema i drżąca. Zakonnik spoglądał na nią okiem sępa, który długo krążył nad biednym skowronkiem ukrytym w życie, aż nareszcie, zwężywszy w milczeniu olbrzymie koła swego lotu, spadł na ofiarę z szybkością błyskawicy i drgającą trzyma w swych szponach. Nieszczęśliwa wyszeptała zaledwie dosłyszanym głosem: — Dokończ! dobij! — i trwożnie tuliła głowę do ramion, jak owca przed uderzeniem rzeźniczego obucha. — Więc boisz się mnie? — odezwał się nareszcie. Cyganka nic nie odpowiedziała. — Więc się mnie lękasz? — powtórzył. Usta jej złożyły się jakby do uśmiechu. — Tak — rzekła — kat pastwicie nad skazanym. Od kilku już miesięcy prześladuje mię, grozi, przeraża! Bez niego, mój Boże! jakżem była szczęśliwą! On mie rzucił w tę przepaść! O nieba! to on zamordował... on go zamordował! mego Phoebusa! Tutaj, zachodząc się od płaczu i podnosząc oczy na przybysza, wykrzyknęła: — O! nędzniku! ktoś ty? com ci uczyniła? dlaczego mię tak nienawidzisz? co masz przeciwko mnie? — Kocham cię! — zawołał zakonnik. Łzy się jej nagle zatrzymały; spojrzała nań okiem idyoty. Zakonnik upadł był na kolana i obejmował ją wzrokiem rozpłomienionym. — Czy słyszysz? kocham cię! — krzyknął powtórnie. — Co za miłość! — rzekła nieszczęśliwa ze drżeniem. Czarny człowiek odparł: — Miłość potępieńca. Oboje przygnieceni ciężarem wzruszeń, przez kilka minut zachowywali milczenie, on szalony, ona odurzona. — Słuchaj — rzekł nakoniec zakonnik z dziwnym spokojem — o wszystkiem się dowiesz. Powiem ci to, com dotychczas zaledwie sam sobie odważał się wyznać, badając sumienie własne w tych długich godzinach nocnych, kiedy ciemności tak są gęste, że zdaje się, sam nawet Bóg nas nie widzi. Słuchaj. Zanim cię spotkałem, młoda dziewczyno, byłem szczęśliwy. — A ja! — westchnęła słabo cyganka. — Nie przerywaj... Tak, byłem szczęśliwy, za takiegom się przynajmniej uważał. Byłem czysty, miałem duszę pełną jasności. Nie było głowy, któraby się nad moją trzymała spokojniej i dumniej. Duchowni przychodzili zasięgać mej rady w sprawach moralności, doktorowie w rzeczach nauki. Tak, nauka była wszystkiem dla mnie; była moją siostrą i siostra mi wystarczała. Z wiekiem tylko inne zrodziły się we ranie myśli. Nieraz ciało me drżało na widok kształtów kobiety. Siła płci i krwi człowieka, o której myślałem w szalonej młodości, że ją stłumię na zawsze, nieraz wstrząsała konwulsyjnie łańcuchem ślubów przykuwających mnie nędznego do zimnych kamieni ołtarza. Ale post, modlitwa, nauka, klasztorne umartwienia, wróciły duszy władzę nad ciałem. Przytem unikałem kobiet. Zresztą, wystarczało mi otworzyć książkę, aby wszystkie nieczyste myśli uleciały wraz z mózgu przed bogactwami nauki. W kilka minut grube przedmioty ziemskie uciekały daleko, i znów olśniony i wypogodzony, wobec spokojnej jasności wiekuistej prawdy, odzyskiwałem spokój. Dopóki szatan przysłał dla kuszenia mię tylko niewyraźne cienie kobiet, które ukazywały się mym oczom w kościele, na ulicy, podczas przechadzki, i rzadko kiedy niepokoiły mię we śnie, łatwo je pokonywałem. Niestety! jeślim nie odniósł zupełnego zwycięztwa, wina spada na tego, który nie dał równej siły człowiekowi i szatanowi... Słuchaj. Pewnego dnia... Tutaj zakonnik zatrzymał się, a uwięziona usłyszała wychodzące z jego piersi westchnienie, podobne do rzężenia konających. Zakonnik mówił dalej: ...Pewnego dnia, stałem oparty o okno celi... Jakież-to dzieło czytałem? O! wszystko to dziś rozwiane w mej głowie... Czytałem. Okno wychodziło na Plac. Wtem słyszę bębnienie i śpiew. Zdraźniony, że mi rozmyślanie przerwano, spoglądam przez okno. To com ujrzał, wielu innych widziało, a jednak nie był to widok dla oczu ludzkich. Na bruku... było południe... słońce świeciło w całej swej okazałości... jakaś istota tańczyła. Istota tak piękna..... Oczy jej były czarne i pełne blasku. Śród hebanowych jej kędziorków, kilka włosów jasnych, słońcem opromienionych, pobłyskiwało jako pasemka złote. Stopy znikały w ruchu, jak promienie szybko kręcącego się koła. W około jej głowy poprzetykane w czarnych splotach metalowe blaszki błyszczały na słońcu i tworzyły rodzaj korony z gwiazd na jej czole. Niebieska sukienka, błyskotkami usiana, mieniła się i iskrzyła jak noc letnia. Zgrabne ciemnawe rączęta wiązały się i rozwiązywały w około kibici, jakby dwie wstążki. Kształty ciała zdumiewały pięknością. O! jakże cudowną była ta postać, jaśniejąca nawet wśród jasności słońca!... Niestety! młodą tą dziewczyną, tyś była... Zdziwiony, upojony, olśniony, nie mogłem oderwać wzroku od ciebie. Takem ci się przypatrywał, że nagle zadrżałem z przestrachu: uczułem, że fatum mię porywało. Zakonnik zadyszany, zatrzymał się jeszcze na chwilę. Następnie ciągnął dalej: — Na wpół już oczarowany, starałem się uczepić czegóś, ochronić się od upadku. Przypomniałem sobie sidła, jakie szatan nastawiał na mnie. Istota znajdująca się przed memi oczami miała tę piękność nadludzką, którą tylko niebo lub piekło dać może. Nie była to bowiem zwyczajna dziewczyna, zlepiona z garści ziemi i oświecona wewnątrz drżącym promieniem duszy kobiecej. Był to anioł! ale z ciemności i z ognia, nie ze światła. W chwili kiedy te myśli snuły się po mej głowie, spostrzegłem przy tobie kozę, zwierzę szatańskie, które na mnie z uśmiechem spoglądało. Słońce południa czyniło jej rogi podobnemi do języków ognistych. Wtedy domyśliłem się matni szatańskiej i nie wątpiłem, że przyszłaś z piekła, aby mię zgubić. W tom wierzył. Tutaj zakonnik wpatrzył się w uwięzioną i dodał zimno: — W to wierzę jeszcze... Urok wszakże działał powoli; taniec twej kręcił mi się w głowie; czułem, że tajemniczy czar spełniał się we mnie. Wszystko, co powinno było czuwać w mej duszy, zasypiało; i podobnie jak ci, co umierają w śniegu, znajdywałem dziwną rozkosz w,tym śnie. Nagle zaczęłaś śpiewać. Cóż ja nędzny miałem robić? Śpiew twej był jeszcze śliczniejszym od twego tańca. Chciałem uciec. Niepodobna. Byłem przybity, wszczepiony w posadzkę. Zdawało się mi, że marmur jej dochodzi mi aż do kolan. Trzeba było zostać do końca. Nogi miałem zimne jak lód, w głowie się gotowało. Nareszcie, być może przez litość dla mnie, przestałaś śpiewać, niknęłaś. Odblask olśniewającego widzenia, echo czarującej muzyki oddaliły się zwolna od mego wzroku i słuchu. Wtedy upadłem we framudze okna sztywniejszy i słabszy od zwalonego posągu. Nieszporne dzwony mie obudziły: ale, niestety! było we mnie coś złamanego, co nie chciało się podnieść, coś nowego, od czego uciec nie mogłem. Po nowej przerwie mówił dalej : — Tak, tego dnia odkryłem w sobie człowieka, którego wprzód nie znałem. Broniąc się, chciałem wyczerpać wszystkie środki; klasztor, ołtarz, pracę, książki. Szaleństwo! O! jakże próżny dźwięk wydaje nauka, gdy w nią uderza z rozpaczą głowa przepełniona namiętnością! Czy wiesz, młoda dziewczyno, co odtąd widziałem ciągle między sobą a książką? Ciebie, twej cień, obraz promiennego zjawiska, które przeleciało w przestrzeni przed mym wzrokiem. Ale ten obraz nie miał już swej pierwszej barwy; stał się ponurym, ciemnym, zamglonym, jak czarne koło, długo prześladujące oczy nierozważnego, który się wpatrywał w słońce. „Nie mogąc zmory uniknąć, słysząc ciągle w mej głowie brzmienie twej pieśni, widząc nieustannie twe stopy tańczące na brewiarzu, czując w nocy, we śnie, ciągłą twą przy mnie obecność; chciałem ujrzeć cię raz jeszcze, dotknąć się ciebie, dowiedzieć się kto jesteś, zobaczyć, czy w samej rzeczy jesteś podobną do obrazu idealnego, jaki mi się został po tobie; rozproszyć, być może, marzenia w rzeczywistości. W każdym razie miałem nadzieję, że nowe wrażenie zatrze wrażenie pierwsze, a pierwsze było dla mnie nieznośne. Szukałem cię. Ujrzałem cię powtórnie. Nieszczęście! Po tych dwóch spotkaniach, chciałem cię widzieć tysiąc razy, widzieć ciągle. Wtedy... jakżem się mógł zatrzymać na tej piekielnej pochyłości?... wtedy przestałem być panem siebie. Drugi koniec nici, ktorą szatan związał me skrzydła, przytwierdzony do jego stopy. Stałem się błędnym, jak ty. Czekałem na cię pod portykami, czatowałem na rogach ulic, z wysokości wieży. Każdego wieczora wracałem do siebie coraz bardziej olśniony, oczarowany, i coraz więcej zrozpaczony i opętany. „Dowiedziałem się kto jesteś... Cyganka, Egipcyanka, czyż podobna było wątpić o czarnoksięztwie? Słuchaj. Myślałem, że trybunał uwolni mię od uroków. Wiedźma jakaś oczarowała była Bruna d'Ast spalił ją i wyleczył się. Wiedziałem o tem. Chciałem spróbować tegoż samego lekarstwa. Wzbroniłem ci najprzód wstępu na Plac Najświętszej-Panny, spodziewając się, że nie widząc cię, zapomnę o tobie. Nie zwróciłaś uwagi na ten zakaz. Wróciłaś. Następnie przyszła mi myśl porwania cię. Pewnej nocy spróbowałem i to uczynić. Było nas dwóch. Mieliśmy cię już w naszych rękach, gdy się zjawił ten przeklęty żołdak. Uwolnił cię i w taki sposób dał początek twojemu, mojemu i swojemu nieszczęściu. Nareszcie, nie wiedząc co począć, wydałem cię oficyałowi. Sądziłem, że się wyleczę jak Bruno d'Ast. Miałem tez nadzieję, że proces odda cię w moje ręce; że w więzieniu będziesz moją; że tutaj nie będziesz mogła mię uniknąć; że posiadałaś mię zbyt długo, abym ja cię nie miał także posiadać. Robiąc źle, trzeba robić do końca. Szaleństwem byłoby się zatrzymywać na środku złej drogi! Ostateczność w zbrodni ma przepaść radości. W niej, w tej przepaści, rozkosz połączyć może zakonnika i czarownicę na garści słomy więziennej! „Wydałem cię więc. Wtedym-to cię przestraszał przy spotkaniach. Spisek, jaki przeciwko tobie knułem, burza, którą nad twoją głową gromadziłem, wytryskały ze mnie w groźbach i błyskawicach. Wahałem się jednak jeszcze. Mej zamiar miał straszne strony i te mię wstrzymywały. „Być może zaniechałbym go. Być może, potworna myśl moja wyschłaby w moim mózgu nie wydawszy owocu. Sądziłem, że odemnie zawsze będzie zależało prowadzenie lub zawieszenie procesu. Ale wszelka zła myśl jest nieubłaganą i musi w czyn się zamienić; tam, gdziem się uważał za wszechmocnego, fatalizm silniejszym był odemnie. Niestety! niestety! fatalizm-to cię uchwycił i rzucił na straszne koła machiny, którą w ciemności zbudowałem! Słuchaj... zbliżam się do końca. „Pewnego dnia... dzień był jasny... spostrzegam przed sobą człowieka, który wymawia twe imię ze śmiechem i w którego oczach się bezwstyd przebija. Przekleństwo! poszedłem za nim. Wiesz resztę.” Zamilkł. Młoda dziewczyna mogła jeden tylko znaleźć wyraz: — O mój Phoebusie! — Precz z tem imieniem! — krzyknął zakonnik, chwytając ją gwałtownie za ramię. — Nie wymawiaj tego imienia! O! my nieszczęśliwi, imię to nas zgubiło! Albo raczej zgubiliśmy się wzajemnie pod wpływem niepojętej siły fatalizmu!... Cierpisz, nieprawdaż? zimno ci, noc cię obejmuje, mury więzienne cię otaczają; lecz być może, tli się jeszcze choć światełko drobne w twem łonie, bodajby nawet ta miłość dziecinna dla tego człowieka próżnego, który igrał z twem sercem! A we mnie... ja noszę więzienie sam w sobie; we wnętrzu to mojem panuje zima, lód, rozpacz; w duszy mam noc Czy wiesz com cierpiał? Byłem przy twoim procesie. Siedziałem na ławie oficyała. Tak, pod jednym z mniszych kapturów można było widzieć konwulsye potępieńca. Byłem obecny, gdy cię przyprowadzono, byłem obecny gdy cię badano— Jaskinia wilków! Moja-to była zbrodnia, moje-to szubieniczne piętno widziałem występujące powoli na twem czole. Widziałem każdego świadka, słyszałem każdy dowód, wszystkie oskarżenia; mogłem liczyć wszystkie twe kroki po tej okropnej drodze; widziałem także, jak to zwierzę dzikie... O! co do tortury, nie przewidywałem jej!... Słuchaj. Poszedłem za tobą do izby pytałkowej. Widziałem, jak cię rozbierali i przewracali w pół obnażoną katowskiemi rękami. Widziałem twoją stopę, tę stopę, na której pragnąłbym za cenę królestwa złożyć jeden pocałunek i umrzeć, stopę tę, pod którą głowę bym sobie pozwolił z rozkoszą roztrzaskać, — widziałem ściśnięta w strasznych kleszczach, zamieniających zwykle członki istoty żyjącej w garść zakrwawionego błota. O! nędzny! podczas kiedym patrzał na to, miałem pod suknią sztylet, którym pierś sobie krajałem. Na krzyk, jaki wydałaś, zatopiłem go w ciało, na drugi krzyk, ten sztylet przeszyłby mi serce! Patrz. Zdaje mi się że krew płynie jeszcze. Odkrył sutannę. Pierś jego w samej rzeczy była rozdartą jakby pazurem tygrysa, a w boku otwierała się rana szeroka, prawie świeża. Uwięziona cofnęła się z przerażeniem. — O! młoda dziewczyno — rzekł ksiądz — miej litość nademną! Sądzisz, że jesteś nieszczęśliwą; niestety! niestety! ty i nie znasz nieszczęścia. O! kochać kobietę! być zakonnikiem! być nienawidzonym ! kochać ją całą mocą i potęgą swej duszy; czuć, że za najnieznaczniejszy jej uśmiech oddałoby się krew swoją, wnętrzności swoje, sławę, zbawienie, nieśmiertelność i wieczność, doczesne i wiekuiste życie; żałować, że się niejest królem, wszechwładzcą, geniuszem, archaniołem, bogiem, aby do stóp się jej rzucić niewolnikiem; obejmować ją dniem i nocą, myślą i snami, a widzieć ją zakochaną w świecidełkach żołdaka! i nie módz ofiarować jej nic prócz nędznej sutanny mnisiej, której się lęka, a którą się brzydzi! Z zazdrością i wściekłością w duszy być obecnym scenie, w której ona, dla jakiegoś podłego i głupiego samochwała, trwoni skarby cnoty i piękności! Widzieć to ciało, które cię pali, tę pierś, która dla cię jest świętością — widzieć je drgające i rumieniące się pod pocałunkami innego!... Piekło!... Ubóstwiać jej postać; po całych dniach tarzać się z myślami o niej po kamiennej podłodze celi, i widzieć w końcu wszystkie wymarzone dla niej pieszczoty zamienione w torturę! Nie być w stanie nic innego uczynić nad to, jak kazać katom by ją rozciągnęli na skórzanem łożu! O! to są dopiero kleszcze prawdziwe, rozpalone na ogniu piekielnym! Szczęśliwszy już stokroć, z kogo pasy drą od stóp do głowy, kogo między dwiema deskami duszą, kogo ćwiartują końmi!......Czy znasz ty cierpienie, jakie człowiekowi sprawiają śród długich niespanych nocy własne jego wrzące żądze, serce, które się kraje, głowa, która pęka, zęby, które kąsają mu ręce: wściekli owi oprawcy, co cię ustawicznie, jak na rozpalonej iglastej kracie, przewracają na nożach płomiennej zazdrości i rozpaczy! Młoda dziewczyno, litości! daj wytchnąć przez chwilę! Trochę popiołu na ten żar! Otrzyj, błagam cię, pot, który kroplami spływa mi z czoła! Dziecko! dręcz mię jedną ręką, lecz głaskaj drugą! Miej litość, młoda dziewczyno! miej litość nademną! Mnich tarzał się w kałuży zalewającej podłogę i tłukł głową o rogi kamiennych stopni. Dziewczyna go słuchała, wpatrywała się weń. Gdy zamilkł zmęczony i prawie bez oddechu, nieszczęśliwa powtórzyła półgłosem: — O mój Phoebusie! Nędzarz przyczołgał się ku niej na kolanach. — Błagam cię — zawołał — jeśli masz serce, nie odpychaj mię! O! kocham cię! jestem nieszczęśliwy ! Gdy wymawiasz to imię, okrutna, to się zdaje że mi kąsasz i rwiesz zębami wszystkie fibry mojego serca! Litości! jeśli z piekła przychodzisz, pójdę z tobą. Na tom już zasłużył. Piekło w którem będziesz, to raj mój; twój widok milszym mi jest nad widok bóstwa! O! powiedz, więc odpychasz mię? Myślałem, że w dniu, kiedy kobieta odepchnie podobną miłość, góry się porusza. O! gdybyś chciała! o! jakżebyśmy szczęśliwymi być mogli! Ucieklibyśmy... jabym ci ucieczkę ułatwił... pojechalibyśmy dokądkolwiek, szukać na ziemi miejsca, gdzie więcej jest słońca, więcej drzew, więcej nieba błękitnego. Złączeni miłością, zlelibyśmy nasze serca, a nieugaszone pragnienia duszy zaspakajalibyśmy z niewyczerpanego kielicha rozkoszy. Dziewczyna przerwała głośnym okropnym śmiechem: — Patrz-że, mój ojcze! krew masz na palcach... Zakonnik chwil kilka stał jakby skamieniały, z oczami utkwionemi w swe ręce... — A tak! — odparł z dziwną słodyczą — lżyj mię, śmiej się ze mnie, depcz po mnie! ale chodź, ale chodźmy! Śpieszmy się. Powiedziałem ci, że to jutro. Szubienica grevska, wiesz? zawsze gotowa. To okropne, widzieć cię jadącą na tym wozie! O! litości!... Nigdym nie czuł tak silnie jak teraz, do jakiego stopnia cię kocham... Chodź za raną. Będziesz miała aż nadto czasu na pokochanie... na przebaczenie mi, gdy cię wyratuję. Będziesz mię nienawidziła, dopóki ci się spodoba. Ale chodź. Jutro!... jutro szubienica! śmierć! O! ratuj się! oszczędź mię! Wziął ją za ramię. Był obłąkany; chciał ją ciągnąć. Cyganka wlepiła weń oczy. — Co się stało z moim Phoebusem? — spytała z cicha ale silnie. — A! — rzekł zakonnik puszczając jej rękę — czy tak?... a litość gdzie ? — Co się stało z Phoebusem? — powtórzyła zimno. — Umarł! — zgrzytnął mnich. — Umarł! — rzekła ciągle chłodna i nieruchoma — dlaczegóż więc mówisz mi o życiu? Ksiądz nie słuchał jej. — O! tak — mówił jakby sam do siebie — ani wątpię, już nie żyje. Ostrze weszło głęboko. Zdaje mi się, żem trafił w serce. O! żyje moje całe było na końcu tego puginału. Dziewczyna rzuciła się nań jak roztarta tygrysica, i z nadludzkim wysiłkiem pchnęła go na stopnie wschodów. — Precz, potworze! precz, morderco! pozwól mi umrzeć! Niech krew jego i moja napiętnuje twe czoło wieczystą plamą! Być twoją, mnichu? nigdy! Nie, nic nas nie złączy! nawet piekło! nic i nigdy! Precz, przeklęty! nigdy! Nędznik zachwiał się przy wschodach. W milczeniu uwolnił splątane swe nogi z fałdów sutanny, wziął latarkę i wolnym krokiem zaczął wchodzić po stopniach prowadzących do drzwi; otworzył je i wyszedł. Nagle dziewczyna ujrzała znów jego głowę... Wyraz tej twarzy był przerażający... Usta zgrzytnęły z wyciem wściekłości i rozpaczy: — Powiadam ci, że skonał. Tak mi Boże dopomóż! — Skazana padła twarzą na ziemię, i w celi, okrom płaczu kropli wody, nurzającej się śród ciemności w kałuży, nic już więcej słychać nie było.